releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
Hero is a witch from the Kingdom of Wolfheart, that came to the Western Region together with Yorko. Appearance Lilac hair and fair complexion. She had her legs cut off, but was able to get new ones thanks to the cooperation of Nana and Broken Sword. Personality Background After being forced to leave her hometown, she spend almost five years without never settled down in order to avoid being captured by the church, until she settled down in Wolfheart City, in the Kingdom of Wolfheart.Chapter 693 When the church army attacked Wolfheart City, they threw a large number of bodies infected by the demonic plague into the city, in an attempt to bleed off the strength of the king's city. But Hero stopped the demonic plague from spreading with her ability. As she could transfer the disease to other living creatures. That was why the plague got under control. The citizens had dug a huge hole in the slum and the people who got infected, including Amy and Annie, would gather there and ask Hero to transfer their disease to animals. They would then burn the animals in the hole. Gradually, people started to view Hero as the lifesaver of Wolfheart City and began to call her Hero. But soon things turned for the worse. Large animals were enough to bear the disease from five or six patients, whereas cats and dogs could only bear one or two. As the church continued to spread the demonic plague, even if people of Wolfheart could catch all living creatures, it would not be enough for all patients. They just couldn't save everyone. As the war prolonged, people started to lay their eyes on other men and wanted her to transfer the disease on them. First, they burned prisoners, criminals and volunteers. Then they started to burn the elders, wounded soldiers, and captives from the Judgement Army. But Hero didn't do what those crazy men asked her to. She just couldn't kill innocent people, especially those soldiers who yearned for life and minors who had yielded. So, the attitude of the public toward her changed. People started to believe that she colluded with the church and were protecting their enemies, and started calling her there savior, a traitor. Hero was later imprisoned. If it were not because of her ability, she would had probably been sent to the gallows long before. Afterward, the church launched another attack. It only took them one day to seize the city wall of the king's city. On the day the city fell, the jailer, who had once been treated by Hero, chopped her legs off with an ax and then set the cell ablaze. He argued that the fall of the Kingdom of Wolfheart was the result of the collusion between Hero and the church. He said as a traitor, Hero couldn't go anywhere but should be burned and destroyed together with the city. But the jailer never anticipated that Hero, who lost the ability to move, would be saved by captives from the Judgement Army in the cell.Chapter 672 They helped Hero out of the cell and with their help, Hero successfully escaped the search from the church. After the war, the survived Judgement Warriors even provided her with food and clothes for a period of time, until their army returned to Hermes and they had to bid farewell. Before they departed, all the Judgement Warriors who had been imprisoned in that cell expressed their gratitude to her. She was then discovered by Annie, who at the time happened to live at Amy's place, had followed the Judgement Army soldiers, after noticing there curious behavior. Several months later they met Broken Sword, who at the time was caught by the church believers who garrisoned there and was to be sent to Holy City. After Annie had ambushed the unit who was escorting her and thus saving Broken Sword, they had to leave as the church had intensified their searching operation by several times, and they had nowhere to hide. So they joined refugees and left Wolfheart. They went all the way to the south until finally settling down in an orphanage in the city of Glow.Chapter 673 Chronology Her legs were healed by Nana and the others witches.Chapter 839 Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Disease Transfer: Her ability allows her to transfer diseases from one living creatures to another. Relationships Annie Witch Union Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:City of Neverwinter